Invictus
by Zelha
Summary: Hay momentos en los cuales hasta un Juez del Infierno tiene que abrir bien los ojos. Escrito para la convocatoria del Festival del Halloween del SSEternal. Dedicado a Ariadnem.


**Disclaimer: **No son míos, aunque su psique y muchas de sus acciones en mis historias sí que lo son. -grins-

**-**

**Invictus**

_-_

_It is not enough for a man to know how to ride; he must know how to fall.  
Mexican Proverb._

-

Tener a sus pies a todas las almas del Inframundo en el momento de presentarse para recibir su eterno y merecido destino y castigo, era más bien un trabajo agotador, como Lune se lo había comentado respetuosamente el otro día.

Minos, siendo el Juez Juzgador y Ejecutor de Almas y de paso uno de los tres Kyotos del Infierno y el que había sido cargado con la mayor responsabilidad de ellos, se había dejado caer en la mullida silla detrás del podio en la Segunda Prisión con un cansado suspiro.

De cualquier modo, era un trabajo con el que su gran Dios y Señor, Hades, había confiado... y en su capaz sentido de ecuanimidad.

Aunque no se habían comentado de aquellas almas que, por aburrimiento, habían ido a parar al Cocytos porque Minos estaba realmente aburrido. Ya las almas le parecían iguales unas a otras, por lo que en esta noche en particular se rascaba la cabeza, pensando en cómo combatir esa racha de mal humor y hueva que le embotaba los sentidos.

"Mi Señor Minos," susurró Lune, arrodillándose al pie de la escalinata. "Una nueva alma solicita su misericordioso Juicio, mi Señor."

Dicho Kyoto rodó los ojos con fastidio. "Que pase, Lune. Haré este juicio y luego me iré a mi Templo a comer."

Sus ojos se posaron en el alma del pobre diablo que entró en su Tribunal, mientras pensaba aleatoriamente en lo que podría comer en su Templo. No había mucho, así que tendría que sonsacar a Aiacos para que lo invitase a almorzar...

"¡Di tu nombre para el Señor!" ordenó Lune, restallando su látigo sobre la figura del viejo que cayó de rodillas debido al golpe.

"Mi nombre es Asterion!" clamó el anciano, con lágrimas en los ojos. El Kyoto lo miró sin interés brevemente, para volver sus ojos al Gran Libro de las Almas, abierto frente a él.

"Asterion..." murmuró ausentemente. "¿Sin apellido, ni título?"

"¡Mi Señor!" clamó el anciano. "Soy un pobre diablo que murió sin saber de sus padres¡no sé quiénes fueron o qué fue de sus suertes!"

"Un Don Nadie, entonces," dijo el Juez de cabellos plateados, haciendo correr sus dedos por el Libro. Encontrando el pasaje que buscaba, sonrió brevemente y alzó sus ojos a los aterrorizados y glaucos orbes del viejo arrodillado al pie de la escalera. "Tu sentencia es ir al Sexto Círculo, hereje. Has pecado con miles de sacrílegas acciones contra los dioses, haciendo de tu ambición tu gran tumba flameante. ¡Lune!"

En un solo movimiento, el látigo del Espectro rodeó al viejo seis veces. Sólo entonces el rostro acongojado y arrugado del anciano se contrajo con odio y rabia. Furia en su máxima expresión.

"¡Tú eres el hereje, Juez de Jueces!" gritó. "Verás tu muerte más pronto de lo que crees¡y yo reiré al saber que fuiste arrastrado al profundo olvido por tu propio corcel!"

"Sí, sí, lo que tú digas," dijo Minos con voz aburrida. "Entiérrate de una buena vez, viejo loco."

Desapareciendo entre gritos y maldiciones, Lune hizo una mueca de asco al darse cuenta que su látigo había cortado el frágil cuello del anciano, haciendo rodar la cabeza entre un reguero de sangre.

"Déjalo, Lune," dijo el Juez moviendo su mano indolentemente. "Dile a Markino que haga algo útil por una vez en su vida y limpie eso. Yo me voy a comer."

-X-

Visiones de sangre, muerte y total destrucción despertaron al Juez del Grifo a la mitad de la noche. Cabezas rodantes con muecas burlonas y risas despiadadas plagaron sus pensamientos, haciendo que se levantara de su cama con un suspiro cansado.

Bebiendo un trago de tequila -Minos no sabía propiamente de dónde había sacado Aiacos este licor, pero resultó ser lo suficientemente bueno como para pedirle que le regalara una botella-, miró al rojo cielo del Inframundo con ojos hundidos. Recordó de manera incoherente las últimas palabras del último juzgado, ese anciano decrépito y acabado que maldijo, como muchos antes, la sentencia que él, Justo Juez, había declarado sobre su alma.

"El problema con eso es que yo no uso caballo, viejo pendejo", pensó en voz alta, sarcásticamente divertido.

Una corriente fría atacó su desnuda espalda. Al volverse para tomar su camisa, encontró su cama llena de sangre, con asquerosos gusanos retorciéndose entre las sábanas. Minos se echó hacia atrás por la impresión, parpadeando.

La cama estaba tan blanca como siempre, con las sábanas prístinas y algo arrugadas por haberlo cubierto hasta hacía un breve rato.

El Kyoto arrugó la frente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando, tenía visiones¿Alucinaciones, acaso?

"Debo estar muy cansado," se dijo en un murmullo. "Le diré a Lune mañana que se haga cargo."

Y con esto, volvió a su cama, conciliando el sueño después de revisar minuciosamente y centímetro a centímetro las telas de sus sábanas.

Al poco rato, despertó de nuevo, bañado en sudor. Esta vez fue sobre caballos arrastrando cadáveres, como lo hacían los antiguos griegos con los cuerpos de sus enemigos, dejando luego que los perros se diesen un festín. Sus sueños eran de la más extraña índole esta tranquila noche del Inframundo, concluyó.

Resignado pues, a no tener reposo esa noche, Minos miró al techo sobre su cabeza, dejando vagar sus pensamientos.

Sus dorados ojos se fueron cerrando por su cuenta, rindiéndolo a la bruma.

No era la primera vez que caminaba por los abismos del Aro Medio del Séptimo Círculo. Combatía parte de su aburrimiento mirando cómo las almas eran perseguidas sin descanso por los perros, siendo devoradas con gran dolor entre el griterío y el tormento. Los canes, enormes y negros, lucían sus fauces llenas de colmillos manchados de sangre, siempre queriendo más y más carne.

Sus pies le llevaron por entre los ocupados perros, mientras pensaba sobre sus ocupaciones pendientes del día, para escuchar un enorme gruñido saliendo de entre la espesura de un zarzal cercano. Volvió sus ojos hacia allá... notando una enorme bestia mirándolo de vuelta, con ojos azules y pelaje ambarino.

Un gigantesco perro amarillo, el cual lo estaba considerando su almuerzo, dados los hilos de baba que colgaban de su sucio hocico. Encendió su Cosmo, esperando con éste ahuyentar al cánido y proseguir su camino.

No funcionó. El perro lanzó un aullido, echándosele encima.

Resultó que el animal era demasiado pesado, haciendo que el Juez cayese sobre su espalda, mientras sus manos trataban de mantener lejos de su rostro el hocico del perro, el cual gruñía desaforadamente, lanzando dentelladas secas a su cara y cuello.

Empujando a la fiera, la lanzó lejos con ayuda de su energía, molesto consigo mismo por haber bajado la guardia y haber mordido el polvo, por decirlo de alguna manera, por causa de un perro.

No contó con que otro can, de pelaje verde oscuro y ojos del mismo color, le atacase viciosamente.

Dándose cuenta que los perros estaban fuera de control, no tuvo más remedio que alzar los brazos y defenderse como si éstos fuesen oponentes reales. Desechando al segundo perro de un certero puñetazo, cruzó los antebrazos en equis, para detener el ataque en picada de un perro negro y de ojos grises.

Minos estaba ya realmente molesto, por lo que pateó al perro y corrió, esperando con esto perderlos de una buena vez y poder volver al Juzgado, tomando nota mental de no volver jamás por esos lados del Séptimo Círculo sin la cubierta protectora de su Sapuri.

Pero su camino fue bloqueado por otro enorme animal, de pelaje castaño y ojos del mismo color.

"Cosmic Marionation!" gritó, ya exasperado, atrapando a los cuatro animales entre sus hilos y apretándolos con ellos, rompiendo sus huesos y torturándolos hasta que cayeron fulminados. No hizo caso de los aullidos lastimeros, ni de los llantos tan quebrados que parecían humanos que salían de las gargantas caninas.

Los perros cayeron sin vida. Satisfecho, Minos sacudió sus manos, dispersando su técnica.

Una risa burlona se dejó oír por todo el Círculo, sobresaltándolo.

"_¡Pronto morirás, Juez corrupto!"_

La risa aún resonaba en sus oídos cuando despertó.

Internamente molesto y perturbado por los eventos de la noche anterior, se vistió y se teleportó a la Segunda Prisión, sólo para encontrar a Lune visiblemente agitado.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa, Lune?" preguntó ásperamente.

El Espectro lo miró, soltando un aullido desgarrador, antes de desmoronarse en una catarata de sangre.

Sentándose en la cama, el Kyoto comprobó que estaba en su Templo. Había tenido una visión dentro de otra o un sueño dentro de otro sueño, por lo visto. Un fenómeno realmente extraño para alguien que jamás recordaba sus sueños.

'_Minos_,' resonó la voz fría de la Dama del Inframundo, la hermana de su Señor Dios Hades. '_Reúnete conmigo en la Sala del Trono_.'

Saliendo rápidamente, sacudió la cabeza al ver a los gusanos haciendo de nuevo su horroroso festín entre sus arrugadas sábanas.

-X-

Los tres Jueces, rodeando a una mujer de negras vestiduras y pálida piel, recibieron las noticias que ella tenía para ellos.

"¿Que Athena está muerta?" repitió Radamanthys, alzando la mirada hacia Pandora.

Ella asintió, frunciendo el ceño. "Regresamos al Meikai porque hay Santos de Athena infiltrados dentro de nuestro reino. Es vuestro trabajo acabarlos a todos," ordenó, abriendo minúsculamente sus ojos violetas y devolviéndole una mirada al Wyvern. "Y esta vez, no toleraré fallas ni desobediencias... ni tampoco nuestro Señor."

"Sí, mi Señora Pandora," respondieron ellos, aunque el tono de Radamanthys le pareció más sumiso que de costumbre.

-X-

"Minos¿qué opinas sobre esto de los mequetrefes de Athena?" preguntó Aiacos, tronándose los dedos enfundados en negros y metálicos guanteletes.

El aludido sonrió torcidamente.

"Es hora de cazar a los perros, Garuda," respondió.

La risotada se repitió nuevamente, sobresaltando a los tres Jueces Infernales.

-X-

Mientras su cuerpo se disolvía en una miríada de puntos de energía, la risa burlona del alma del viejo juzgado volvió a hacerse presente en su percepción, antes de ser aniquilado por la Superdimensión.

"_¿Quién dijo que los corceles sólo eran caballos, Juez de Jueces?"_ rió y rió, desmedida, la voz ronca del anciano.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -  
_


End file.
